


The Many Ways We Made Love

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table Extra [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drinking, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Filming, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Percival, Galahad and Cornelius could spend every second for the rest of eternity together, and it would still never be enough. In the times between the trouble, there's always the pleasurable bits.A 31 day Kinky Prompt challenge. Some will be long, some will be short drabbles, all of them filthy.





	1. Percival's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Cornelius is a Trans male, I do refer to Cornelius' genitals using typically female associated names, in case you aren't comfortable with it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival finds his boyfriends in a compromised position, and decides to get involved for the first time

Percival’s first time with Cornelius and Galahad hadn’t been his intentions for the day. He’d found his way upstairs after a ridiculous lack of sleep, tired but never enough so that he’d actually sleep, oh no too much going on for that but he’d bleary entered the apartment no less - hoping to find some comfort in the night with his boyfriends, to an empty living room and a very quiet creaking. Honestly? He should have been smarter about it, knowing well what that creaking should have been, but he followed it to the bedroom none the less, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him

Cornelius was bent over, feet barely on the floor resting on his tip toes, occasionally his legs curling up in delight leaving him balancing on nothing, his chest pressed into the mattress deep enough so there was a slight arch in his back, his body was wrecked, shaking with undeniable pleasure, bites and scratch marks littering his skin, bright fresh hickeys lining his neck. he was biting into the sheets as hard as he was gripping them in some attempt to muffle the sinful moaning and panting coming from him, his bottom bouncing with ever thrust from Galahad, red spank marks covering the skin.  
Galahad was stood behind him, bent over ever so slightly to match Cornelius’ considerably smaller height, unshifted but struggling to stay that way with the pleasure wrapped around his cock, eyes rolling with the occasional flash of full black as his body threatened to grow, he was as equally disheveled, Hickeys along his neck and around his hips, utterly filthy statements leaving his lips as he fucked the smaller man 

“Gods, look at you, barely able to handle all of my cock.” Galahad growled out, nails scraping into Cornelius’ skin. Every shove forward was met with an equally enthusiastic push backwards, with Cornelius’ trying his best to keep the full length of the demons cock inside him. There was something about being so full that made him not want to feel even an inch of it leave him. The fey was moaning a chorus of ‘ah, ah, ah’ with each lunge forward, feeling his insides suitably stirred by the near brutal pace. It was the burn of the most satisfying kinds, appreciating the full stretch every time Galahad managed to kiss his cervix with the crown of his cock. Cornelius keened as every thrust of his hips would crash Galahad’s balls into his soaked clit, promising the fey a damn good load once Galahad was done.  
“Fucking good little slut, cunt so tight each time I pound you. Can’t believe how eager you are to take my cock each time-“ Cornelius loved the degradation, loved the implications as the bed rattled beneath them  
“Gonna cum soon baby, your cunt is too good-“ Galahad moaned, head thrown back as a cut-off snarl silenced his words. By now Cornelius feet were no longer on the floor, knees pressed against the mattress trying to find some purchase, desperate to lean as far back into the bruising sensation as he could. He almost couldn’t believe the limits of his flexibility when tested by a desperate need to have his pussy wrecked. His cunt drooled worse than his mouth as each deep pull managed to coat everything in his juices, Cornelius was losing it knowing his end was drawing near  
“C-cumming Gala-I’m cumming!” With a cut off scream he was squirting around Galahad, shamelessly rolling his hips into the grind of Galahad’s cock. He could hear his partner swearing above him, hips beginning to fault, Cornelius still moaning wantonly squeezing as tight as he could, desperate for his reward, still high upon orgasm. He mewled and practically purred, moaning as Galahad’s cock finally stopped, pressed deep within his cunt, bringing with it a wave of warmth that sat heavy in his abdomen. Cornelius fingers quickly moved back to his pussy, spreading his lips open, shaking at the sensation of another heavy load coating his insides in white. There was no room to go for all of the cum besides deeper, Galahad cock too thick in his tiny pussy for much of anything to escape. The final few twitches saw the fey rapidly rubbing his clit, moaning at the top of his lungs into the blankets as Galahad’s cock and cum finally lay steady inside of him as desperately Cornelius rubbed himself off one more time. His final orgasm was considerably weaker than the others he’d had before yet left him sated by the time the final waves of pleasure settled. Galahad collapsed against Cornelius’ back, breathing heavy filling the silence of the room, both blissfully unaware of the display

Percival was pretty sure his blush had consumed his entire body, his hands desperately trying to cover his very obvious erection in his sweatpants  
“Ready love?” Galahad’s fingers were tracing gentle circles on Cornelius’ hips, earning a soft whimper and a nod in response, Galahad shifted sliding his cock out slowly with a wet ‘pop’, dark eyes transfixed from the bubbling of cum immediately spilling forth from the fey. It ran in thick globs down his thighs, pooling beneath him in a hearty sized puddle. It would roll off his clit with each clench of Cornelius’ muscles, working the excess out as his hips stuttered from the odd sensation. His whimper was outright pathetic, only for it to come to a startled stop as Percival finally worked up the courage to clear his throat.

“A-afternoon” Percival’s voice was quiet, as his boyfriends looked towards him, Cornelius’ whimper turning into an outright devilish giggle as his eyes regraded Percival’s flushed state, a grin splitting onto Galahad’s face  
“Hello Percival, nice of you to finally join us” Galahad grinned in his direction, making a ‘come here’ motion at Percival with his finger.

Percival’s feet moved before his brain did, something in the back of his mind was screaming at him something about how you shouldn’t be lured in by demons and fey tricks but honestly? He couldn’t have cared less when Galahad’s arms settled around his waist, a gentle kiss to his forehead

“Enjoy the show darling?” Percival let out a stifled laugh at Galahad’s question  
“O-oh absolutely” he grinned sheepishly as Galahad chuckled, only to then yelp in surprise as the demon lifted him with ease, tossing him onto the bed into the pillows, the bed groaning at the added weight. Cornelius wasn’t too far behind, knees shaky as he crawled his way up to Percival, settling into his side thankful for Percival’s cooler skin and soft clothing. He elected to take over fussing Percival as he ran his hands over his body gently, kissing him to sooth him into the touches as Galahad came around the other side, settling on the bed wedging Percival between them both  
“Oh, gods you two...shouldn’t you be cleaning up?” Percival had offered meekly, shying between them both under the preening attention they showered him with  
“We will once we’ve helped you out” Galahad hummed into Percival’s neck, kissing along there slowly  
“With your consent of course darling, if you want us to help you out” Cornelius added with a giggle, burying his face into Percival’s chest, big golden eyes watching him in admiration. Percival could feel everything heating up at the proposals, gulping down a nervous breath  
“So, are you just gonna lay there gasping like a fish out of water, or are you gonna stick your dick in me?” Cornelius teased with a smirk. Galahad’s arms reached around Percival, as he gave Cornelius a harsh slap on the ass, rolling his eyes when the fey let out an exaggerated moan.  
“Sorry, Darling, Cornelius has a libido to rival a succubus, we won’t force you to do anything, but if you want to-”  
“I want to!” Percival blurted out Quickly without thinking. He slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by his apparent eagerness. With a triumphant grin, Cornelius stuck out tongue out at Galahad, but only for his smugness to falter when the tallest boy moved his hand lower to tease his hole.  
“I-I mean, I-I’m just…not sure I can hold up to…that display, I-I’ve never actually…Been intimate before” He trailed off slowly, voice stuttering in embarrassment as Cornelius’ audibly gasped.  
“You’re a virgin!?” Cornelius‘ eyes were wide as Galahad buried his head into Percival’s Shoulder  
“Love, please, have some tact.” He kissed Percival’s shoulder gently, causing Cornelius to whine  
“Well, if you want, I can ride you while Galahad fucks my face.” He offered up, hands stroking over Percival’s chest, watching in delight as Percival’s checks only continued to go a deeper red, breath hitching in his throat  
“Now that’s not fair love, how come you never want to ride me?” Galahad whined slightly, leaning over to kiss Cornelius’ head, earning a shrug in response.  
“I can’t fuck myself as well as you do.” Cornelius grinned mischievously as Percival stuttered out another breath, trying to find himself to respond to the teasing. Nervously, he found the courage to play along.  
“You don’t think I could wreck you without your help?” He asked Cornelius quietly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist pulling him closer, a small blush spreading across Cornelius’ face  
“Want to try and prove me wrong?” Cornelius smirked a little, golden eyes flickering over his face to meet with Percival’s deep purple.  
“Cornelius, if you don’t shut your dirty mouth, I will seriously fuck your brains out,” Percival retorted, finding his confidence as Galahad kisses his shoulders, humming in content to urge them on  
“Those are some big promises coming from a virgin ,” Cornelius practically singed, earning him a snarl from Percival in response, which caused Galahad to grin. Galahad watched as Percival grabbed Cornelius by the hips and rolling him onto his back, pinning the fey beneath him  
“Fuck, you’re stronger than you lo-” Cornelius’ voice died in his throat as soon as Percival pushed a single finger inside of him, replaced by a pleasured whimper. Percival’s face flushed as he felt the remains of Galahads cum allowing for ease of access, dripping down his finger as he moved it slowly.  
“Cornelius,” Percival said softly, eyes glittering with mischievous intent.  
“Ye-yeah?” Cornelius mind fogged over as Percival’s magic took control over his body, his fingers tracing the rune of a command spell over his abdomen  
“Come for me.” Galahad’s eyes widened, before he burst into hysterical laughter as Cornelius’ back arched, squirting around Percival’s finger, shameful pleasured whimpers leaving Cornelius.  
“Seriously, Cornelius, from one finger?!” Galahad teased, leaning over Percival’s back. “Who’s the one acting like a virgin now?”  
“Sh-shit, I’m so sorry!” Percival sputtered, immediately regretting using the magic, hoping to not have immediately stepped over his boundaries.  
“Don’t apologize,” Galahad kissed Percival’s cheek reassuringly, hands stroking his sides.  
“He worked you up on purpose. He’s got a serious domination kink. Just look at his face.” Percival cupped Cornelius cheek and gently pulled it towards him to see the smaller boy red-faced, glassy-eyed, and panting with his tongue poking out slightly, squeezing around his finger  
“He loves being a naughty little brat and takes punishment with pride” Galahad hummed, grinning down at the fey  
“Fuck,” Percival stated eloquently.

“If you stick your dick in him now, he’ll lose it, probably get him to cum again” Galahad grinned with the advice, a knowing mischievous smirk as he nibbled Percival's ear gently. Percival nodded, quickly tugging off his pants and boxers, stiffening with a gasp as Galahads hand wrap around his cock, lathering him with lube before pulling away quickly  
“W-wait, Galahad, don’t tell him tha-” Cornelius’ attempted protest trailed off into a high-pitched moan as Percival pressed the head of his cock inside of him. With gritted teeth, Percival tightened his grip on the bed sheets beside the blond boys head as he pushed in deeper, Cornelius’ was unbelievably tight, even after taking such a rough pounding from Galahad. Sparks were flying, literally, as Percival settled between Cornelius’ legs, balls flush against Cornelius’ ass. Cornelius keened out whines as Galahad moved back, leaning over Percival’s, hands wrapping around Percival’s waist, gazing down at Cornelius’ as he writhed beneath them  
“Ssssh love, you both need to calm down before the lightning gets too much” Galahad whispered into Percival’s ear, gently stroking one hand over his stomach while his other hand moved to Cornelius’ face  
“How does he feel, Love?” He asked, voice gentle as he stroked Cornelius’ cheek fondly.  
“S-so fucking good, I’m gonna come again, f-fuck, Galahad- Percival- I can’t!”  
“Ssh, ssh, ssh, love, you’re okay you know it, if you really wanna stop you know the words” Galahad spoke softly to Cornelius, keeping Percival still while Cornelius settled down with the overstimulation, squirming eventually dropping to soft panting

“I-okay you can move, please move” Cornelius was arching into Galahad’s soft touches, grinding ever so slightly against Percival causing him to hiss in pleasure. His hips began slow, teasing and unsure as he pulled out slowly, hips thrusting back in  
“That’s it, such a good boy, here let me help” Galahad kissed Percival’s neck, positioning his cock between Percival’s thighs settling heavy on his back, hands moving around to grab and squeeze Cornelius breasts, earning him a Yelp in pleasure. Galahad took over the pace, thrusts heavy between Percival’s thighs, spurring him on, very shortly Cornelius was practically bouncing with the weight of the thrusts, crying out in pleasure with each one.  
“God you’re such a good little cock slut aren’t you? Such a good boy for us” Galahad growled, pleased as Cornelius eyes rolled back further, hips spasming from each thrust, mouth open wide every little shameless noise escaping him. Percival could barely concentrate, thankful for Galahads guidance, the pleasure between his legs all he could have hoped and more as Galahad nipped and licked as his neck, voice teasing in his ear. All three knew they wouldn’t last long, and Cornelius was the first to go. he didn’t even have the space to announce it, entirely fucked out as he came wordlessly around Percival’s cock. Galahad was next, knowing his end was near he pulled away, shuffling around the side to watch in delight as Percival kept up the pace, watching Cornelius twitch in overstimulated and Overstuffed pleasure wracking his little body. With a few lazy strokes of his cock, he was cunning with a groan over Cornelius breasts. Percival was faulting at the sight, hips stuttering with one final thrust into Cornelius, a yelled out scream of pleasure as he came, adding to cum still stuffed deep within him.

And then a flash of light, as lightning bounced off the walls, Percival’s eyes glowing brightly as lightning struck the building, plunging the room into darkness as the fuses blew.  
Percival sat back, face red in embarrassment as Cornelius tried his best to stifle his giggles, while Galahad was bent over in outright hysterical laughter, their distant but none the less audible sounds of their friends displeasure.


	2. A Lack of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Edge Play
> 
> Percival has something he wants to try, Galahad is happy to indulge until he's strapped to a chair.

“You’re cruel and unusual you know that?” Galahad looked to Percival who only grinned in response to the teasing.

Everything was fine to begin with - they had been curled up on the sofa, mid make out when Percival had asked to try something. A kink with him. Galahad, not one to say no when such a chance to play around came up had jumped upon the opportunity. They each had their fair share of kinks, one of Galahad’s was that rare time when Percival took control, when Percival would give him commands and make him submit to him by indulging him in the one kink he and Cornelius didn’t share - his love for being put in pain that came with being a demon. Sure, Cornelius enjoyed being spanked and marked but Galahad liked to bleed, to bruise, to be broken into submission. For Percival who’s biggest kink was soft and gentle loving sex, and who couldn’t watch porn unless it was a consenting married couple who stick mostly to missionary to ask to do something was a rarity. And then when Percival had said it was to do with making Galahad submit - he’d been ecstatic.

He was less ecstatic now, and more furious that he had been strapped to a chair. Some old folding wooden chair, who knows where it had come from, but Galahad had been seated upon it before being tied to it. Galahad had to admit he was impressed with the knotting skills of the rope - Percival had to have practiced this as his hands had been tightly and safely secured behind his back, and then to the back of the chair. His shirt pulled open to reveal his chest, cock flush against his abdomen, hard and straining from his suit pants that had simply been unbuttoned to expose it all, to where from his knees downwards his legs had been equally and expertly tied to the chair legs.

Percival only chuckled as Galahad scowled slightly, admiring his handy work  
“Stop fussing, you’ll enjoy it” he stepped over, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Galahad’s forehead  
“Now, depends on your answer depends on what I’m gonna do” Galahad cocked his eyebrow looking up at Percival  
“Are you okay losing...some control?” Percival asked, his face _trying_ to retain some semblance of innocence. Galahad thought for a moment before answering  
“It depends how much control but possibly”  
“Well I don’t plan on my balls being dinner so not everything. But say...a full shift? Maybe a little more?” Percival smiled, awaiting his boyfriends response “just...getting a little frustrated and angry maybe”  
“What have you been smoking - fine yes, that I could do” Galahad answered looking too his boyfriend strangely for a moment. It was an odd request, a little risky but he trusted himself, and trusted Percival to handle himself if…not so good.

“Perfect” and without further explanation, Percival crashed their lips together heatedly. Galahad moaned into the kiss, tongue pressing and lapping inside Percival’s mouth as it explored. loving the touches as Percival’s fingers ghosted against his chest, over the intricate designs of his tattoos before wrapping around his cock. Percival smiled as Galahad groaned into the kiss, moving from his lips to kiss and nip at his jaw, moving down his throat as his hands worked slowly over his cock. Galahad’s eyes rolled as Percival’s hand continued to work over him, Pre cum gathering at the top of his cock as Percival would stroke his thumb over it, spreading it around the head making his cock slick. His breath picked up quickly, beginning to peak, his gentle moans turned quickly into a meek whimper as Percival abruptly stopped, moving away from him. He tugged against the bonds, desperate to chase that fleeting hand as his eyes opened back up, looking to Percival who stood over him

“W-why’d you stop?” Galahad panted, chest rising and falling as he regained composure, the coil in his belly tight but loosening at the loss of stimulation  
“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry baby, did you want more?” Galahad didn’t miss the teasing in Percival’s tone nor the hint of a smirk he was trying to hide behind his hand.  
“Darling what are you playing at?” Galahad glared towards his boyfriend, holding an equally playful smirk.

“Nothing nothing, I’ll finish the job baby” and those lips were back on his, and the hand back in his pants, fingers stroking carefully over his balls, rolling them gently, making Galahad’s hips roll. He wanted more, more touch more play the bonds rubbing against his wrists as he tried to pull himself free. It was quick, getting back into it, His cock twitching as he was ready to cum again but the same as last time, Percival quickly moved away to avoid his snarl at the sudden loss of pleasure.  
Percival was laughing at him, watching him grow more frustrated as he fought against the chair, the wood groaning under the strain as he would pull.  
“Percival.” His voice was held in a snarl, his eyes blacked as the Demi god laughed. The sweatpants Percival wore didn’t hide much of his own arousal at the situation. Galahad only glared at the swing in his step as he walked back over and around him, leaning down whispering into his ear.

“you don’t get to cum until you’re free. Understand yet?” the purr to his voice shouldn’t have been that enticing as he licked the shell of Galahads ear, nibbling on it gentle playing with his industrial piercing. Galahad growled in frustration as the hands returned, stroking over his sides, his chest and abs, finger only teasing playing with his cock. It was the slow, pleasureful teasing touches that lead him up again, that made everything feel tight in his gut only for him to snarl out once those hands moved off him, jaws snapping in warning. Percival didn’t tease his time with his voice, no laughing. Only that coy little grin, as he stripped himself of his hoodie and shirt, leaving his sweats and boxers on, before dropping to his knees between Galahads. 

Galahad’s moan was loud but broken as Percival’s tongue made its way up his cock and over the head, tasting the precum that practically flowed from the tip. The deep vibrating moan in his throat shook Galahad, had him trying to roll his hips, to trust into the tight wet heat surrounding the tip of his cock. But Percival held him back, held him down as he brought a sparking hand to the base of his cock, a warning to behave. Galahad tried to do as told as the tongue was back, running along from the base to the tip, over the veins that ran along, he was so close, so very close.

The roar of frustration that left Galahad as those lips moved off his cock again was feral, his chest heaving his eyes dark as he glared at Percival through his bangs. Percival only grinned back, shuffling up from his crouched position as he wiped the spit dribbling down his chin.  
"You know I thought you’d be out by now honestly.” Percival’s grin was cheeky as he slowly pushed the waistband of his sweat pants lower.  
“Thought you’d be all over me by now, see I took a page from Cornelius’ book” his own cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers once Low enough, cock flushed and heavy as he turned his back towards Galahad  
“Thought you’d want to be balls deep in me by now” Galahad growled as Percival spread his ass cheeks, exposing his puckered little hole. Stretched, and ready by a butt plug.  
“But you must really not want me, gonna have to get off by myself.” Percival continued to tease despite the snarling demon prince across the room from him as he sat upon their sofa, kicking his sweatpants and underwear off as he spread his legs, stroking his cock as he pulled the plug loose with a moan.

That’s when Galahad and, well everything, snapped. He growled as he let go, shifting into second form, claws ripping away the rope the chair splintering as he pulled himself free, and upon Percival who only looked delighted as he was pinned to the sofa.  
“Good boy” Percival quickly wrapped both his hands around Galahad’s cock, stroking him quickly and roughly  
“You can cum now” Galahad snarled, burying his face into Percival’s shoulder as his hips bucked wildly, losing it in his boyfriends hands as he began cumming over his stomach, streaks of white painting everything between them as Galahad moaned loudly, finally bathed in bliss. Percival smiled in content, watching his boyfriend cum across him. He let out one final chuckle, pressing a kiss to Galahad’s cheek  
“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Galahad didn’t respond at first, only wrapped Percival’s legs around his waist as he pulled him up, standing at full height with him as he looked the demigod in the eyes  
“You best not have plans this week because I swear you’re not gonna be walking once I’m through with you.”


	3. Spank Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelius is a sucker for a good punishment, especially when he's been teasing all day to get to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Cornelius is a Trans male, I do refer to Cornelius' genitals using typically female associated names, in case you aren't comfortable with it!

Cornelius couldn’t help the feeling of excitement bubbling in his stomach as Galahad lead him into their apartment, not even bothering to get as far as the bedroom before he was laid across Galahad’s lap, face pressed into the fabric of the sofa. He’d teased and tormented all day and _knew _he was getting on the demons last nerves.   
He moaned softly as Galahad’s hand roamed across his thighs, stroking the soft flesh gently. Every little trace and track left Cornelius’ hair standing on end, a very gentle shudder shooting across him.  
“Such a naughty little tease” Galahad muttered, giving the flesh a soft pinch causing Cornelius to squeak. His legs curled up slightly as it did, only for Galahad to gently push them back down.   
“Looks like I’m going to have to leave some pretty red marks across your body - leave some pretty hand prints on your little cute bum so you are reminded who you belong to every time you have to sit...” Galahad spoke softly, almost sweetly if it weren’t for the dominant undertone as his other hand gripped Cornelius’ ponytail  
“Please daddy yes, Make me remember” Cornelius moaned, eyes glancing back as Galahad removed his hands from his thigh, before resting it against his ass.  
There was a few moments of anticipation as Galahad moved his hands, Cornelius whimpered as the first few spanks came - not hard, but certainly enough to start leaving a mark, the fabric of his skirt and panties dulling the sensation ever so slightly. Little gentle gasps escaped him each time the hand would connect, making Galahad grin. Cornelius hips shuffled as he squeezed them, feeling the wetness growing.  
“Such a perfectly cute slut but oh so naughty” Galahad hummed, hiking up Cornelius skirt to look at his panties, a nicer pair he’d admit. Pale pink in colour, a little smaller than they should have been, with a growing wet spot between the legs.  
“And let’s see just how wet my little whore is already” Galahad’s fingers ghosted over his panties gently, stroking over his folds only to stop when he felt the hard press of something already stretching him. Galahad glanced down to Cornelius, turning his face to look to him. Cornelius could only smile a little sheepishly, biting his lips as Galahad slowly pulled his panties down revealing the turned off vibrator already spreading him. The silence that took over made Cornelius nervous, hoping he hadn’t pushed it too far until Galahad let out a soft, shaky breath  
“Oh you naughty little whore” Galahad hissed playfully, barely above a whimper that left Cornelius moaning. It was paired with the sensation of Galahad pushing the toy in ever so slightly, feeling it press against his favourite place with practiced ease. An exciting little burst of pleasure only to end in whimpering as Galahad started to remove it. Cornelius squeezed tightly around the toy, tightening his thighs in an attempt to stop Galahad from removing the toy.  
“No daddy don’t” Galahad quirked an eyebrow up but let the toy be, flicking it onto its lowest setting instead. Cornelius’ stomach jumped at the sudden stimulation, his thighs squeezing together for a moment as he felt the gentle vibrations deep inside him as soft, gasping moan leaving his throat.  
“Fine, but you don’t get to cum until daddy says so.” Galahad’s voice held a smirk as his hand gently stroked over the skin slowly.

“Okay Daddy” And with that the spanking picked up again, hand alternating between cheeks, spanking him harder, hand occasionally ghosting over the skin in soothing motions before spanking again. Paired with the gentle vibrations, it had Cornelius moaning between whimpers, the sting finally beginning to settle in. Cornelius’ eyes rolled closed every so often, his breath in shallow pants, a small trail of drool down his chin as he couldn’t keep his mouth closed

  
“That’s a good slut, let me hear those pretty noises” Galahad cooed, his other hand stroking through Cornelius hair, fingers tangling in the knots and holding on, threatening to pull. The erection Cornelius could feel pressing into his tummy only delighted him further, Galahad was as excited as he was, the press a reminder of how much Galahad loved to play. as Galahad’s hands moved back to the toy, flicking the vibrations up higher, Cornelius let out a loud sharp ‘ah!’ In surprise. Cornelius’ ass was a lovely vibrant pink but not red enough as Galahad went back to spanking, enjoying the way Cornelius’ ass would jiggle with each spank.  
Cornelius whimpering got louder as the spanking began to grow a little painful, his hips twitching as he attempted to wriggle away only to receive a tug on his ponytail, keeping him in place  
“Ngh...Daddy it hurts” he whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes as Galahad gave another harsh slap  
“I know baby, how else am I gonna remind you who you belong too?” Galahad’s voice was soft but possessive as he stopped the spankings momentary to stroke his hand across the red skin  
“Promise it’s almost over baby” Cornelius whimpered loudly as Galahad flicked the toy up to its highest setting before slowly moving it in and out of his pussy, teasing him with it. His hips were squirming, trying their best to grind and get more pleasure over the pain - anything, anything to rub his clit but it was no use, Galahad moved his hand from his ponytail to keep him still, while his other harshly slapped his red ass. Cornelius was hiccuping out a sob with each hit, tears running down his face, the hard vibrations deep in his pussy only mixing the pleasure with the pain. He wanted to cum and badly

  
“Daddy please please daddy no stop!” He cried at a particularly hard slap, feet kicking as he squirmed in Galahads arms, trying to break free only to feel the demons nails digging into his hips to hold him still.  
“You know our safe words love if you really want to stop” Galahad grinned watching Cornelius try to escape his punishment, voice teasing and sweet as he spoke.  
“At least let me cum please daddy!” Cornelius rolled his hips whining loudly, sniffling back a sob  
“You wanna cum baby boy?” Galahad’s hand stopped against his ass, a smirk on his face as he stroked the red skin gently  
“Yes yes please daddy let me cum!” Cornelius hiccuped, making a noise of protest as Galahad pulled the toy from his pussy. he was wet, sloppy. His cunt drooled slick over Galahad’s lap.  
“Have we learnt our lesson? Who do you belong to?” Galahad asked, smirk tangible as he ghosted his fingers across Cornelius’ soaked puffy lips, swiping his thumb across his clit quickly.  
“Yes daddy, I’m yours all yours” Cornelius screamed as two thick fingers replaced the toy in his cunt. The fingers were long, deep, thicker than the vibrator, stretching him nicely.  
“And who does daddy belong to?” Galahad cooed again, not stopping his fingers as he slipped a third inside, watching Cornelius squirm and writhe in his lap.   
“Me all mine!” Cornelius was thrashing at this point, every part of him hot and desperate, needing that pleasurable release.  
“And you’re gonna let daddy fuck you after this? Nice and deep, mark you up on the inside with his cum?” “YES, DADDY PLEASE!” Satisfied with Cornelius’ screaming answer Galahad grinned  
“Then you can cum baby” it only took a few more seconds of quick fingers before Galahad quickly pulled them out, Cornelius’ screaming orgasm following as he squirted across Galahads lap. His head thrown back, eyes rolling as his tongue lolled from his mouth, pleasure shaking his little body from the intensity. Galahad watched pleased as Cornelius’ hips twitched at the last of his orgasm, shaking in pleasure before he easily lifted Cornelius’ up, manhandling him as Galahad freed himself from underneath him. Cornelius could only whimper as he heard the undoing of Galahad’s belt, hoisted onto his knees so his cute little cunt was on display between two perfectly bright red ass cheeks. He moaned again when he felt the press of Galahad’s hot cock against his pussy  
“Daddies turn now”


	4. Enjoying the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - On Camera.
> 
> Galahad has gone away, Percival and Cornelius however prefer to include him in their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Cornelius is a Trans male, I do refer to Cornelius' genitals using typically female associated names, in case you aren't comfortable with it!

Percival should have probably stopped a few minutes ago now, but he couldn’t help it. There was a needy fey in his lap kissing him, pulling him deeper into pleasure.

Galahad had gone away for a weekend – So had the others, but Galahad was the one who mattered in this situation. They’d been called away for a few days, to somewhere in Scotland and so, it was the first time Percival and Cornelius would be alone together while a lover went on a long mission. For the time being, Percival had temporarily moved into the flat to keep Cornelius company and to keep his anxiety at bay. Needless to say, while the store had been closed, it had most definitely worked. It’d been an experience to say the least, having spent the last two days living on a near continual high, sleeping in a pillow fort binge drinking. He didn’t mind, it was...relaxing to say the least.

It was a lot less relaxing now, as his brain was trying to focus on something, to fogged up from the high but responding to the pleasurable grinding in his lap none the less. Cornelius was practically riding him as they kissed, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as their hands traced their bodies, gentle moans echoing out between them before Percival pulled away breathless

“S-should we really be doing this?” He breathed out eventually, arms holding the fey tightly around the waist. Cornelius looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow

“What do you mean?”

“Should we be...Intimate without Galahad here?” The blush was evident on Percival’s face. No matter how many times he did go down on his boyfriends, he still was nervous every single time. His face went even redder when Cornelius giggled at him

“You’re scared about having sex without Galahad?” Cornelius traced Percival’s jaw line with his fingers, eyes soft with admiration

“Well a little, i-i don’t quite know what I’m doing yet, and I can’t exactly...be dominating like he is when you have sex alone together....I also kind of feel bad? It feels like we’re excluding him” Percival mumbled, eyes avoiding Cornelius gaze.

“Oh Percival” Cornelius leaned in, kissing him gently, wrapping his arms around his neck “You don’t _have _to be dominant for me to enjoy the sex you know? It’s just an added bonus. And the only way to get better at something is to practice you know? Is...that how you feel? Left out when we’re having sex without you?”

“Fuck no. You two have supernatural levels of sexual drive I’m just one man whose mostly human and occasionally horny. I swear to the gods at the frequency we have sex my balls are gonna be permanently empty before I’m a hundred. I do not have anywhere near the stamina we’re looking at two orgasms at most from me before I pass out.” Cornelius curled over laughing, burying his head into Percival’s shoulder as he giggled, humming for a moment before pulling himself off of Percival’s lap

“Wait here, I’m gonna go get something” Percival watched as Cornelius left, eyes glancing around the pillow fort to distract himself before Cornelius came back, holding his phone in one hand and something else in the other

“Here we go” he re took his place on Percival’s lap

“If you’re okay with trying a single toy and being a little kinky I think I can help the other two problems” Cornelius smiled watching Percival

“Sure...just what are they?” Cornelius placed the object from his hand in Percival’s palm

“This is a cock ring. It makes you harder, and keeps you going a lot longer, meaning I might stand a chance of tiring myself out” Percival’s face went red at the suggestion

“And if you’re worried about Galahad missing out, how about we film it? Send some videos and pictures to him?” Percival spluttered at the last option; his face even redder but undeniably turned on by the thoughts

“So, what do you say?” Cornelius leant forward humming, tossing the phone and ring to aside

“A-s-sure, yes please” with a satisfied smile, Cornelius resumed kissing Percival, grinding his hips slowly on the Demi gods lap. Percival moaned softly, hands quickly moving to grab Cornelius sides, stroking up and under Galahad’s sweater that dominated his small frame. Cornelius broke the kiss with soft panting breaths, satisfied with the hardness between his legs and began shuffling slowly down Percival’s body, passing the Demi god his phone. Percival watched in awe, breath caught in his throat as Cornelius settled between his legs, small hand stroking over the bulge in his boxers. Texting Galahad a quick warning, he opened up the camera, watching as Cornelius pulled his boxers down, giggling in satisfaction when his cock sprung out, hand wrapping around it slowly. He gave a few slow strokes, licking slowly up Percival’s cock as the Demi god hit record, mouthing and kissing at the heavy length in his hands, moaning softly when he took the head in his mouth. Cornelius loved everything about sucking cock -the masculine scent, the salty taste of pre, the weight of something filling his mouth. It took all his restraint to slowly tease Percival, licking and sucking on the head humming gently earning him soft moans from Percival in response.

“Oh gods, feels good baby, so good” a hand shakily moved from the phone to stroke through Cornelius’ hair, urging the fey on as he began to Bob his head, sucking and licking at Percival’s cock as he went. His eyes flicked up, watching as Percival’s eyes closed, lips parted in shallow breaths. He pulled off with a gentle pop, catching his breath a moment himself

“Watch this, it’s Galahad’s favourite when I do this” he grinned, watching as Percival’s eyes opened. He relaxed his throat best he could and began deep throating Percival’s cock, choking and gagging in places but none the less determined until his nose was buried in the purple curls, eyes heavy with lust as he choked, staying there a moment before pulling off with a wet pop, satisfied at the sinful moan Percival let escape. One hand stroked down his own body and into his panties where he began playing with himself, fingers rubbing over his clit and dipping into his pussy while the other stroked Percival’s cock quickly, as he re took him in his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t blow, picking up speed. He was determined to get fucked and soon, his wings twitching as wildly as his hips.

Percival knew his end was drawing close

“Ready baby? I’m so close, want to swallow it or me to make up your pretty face?” Cornelius pulled off at this, tip of his cock still slightly in his open waiting mouth, tongue resting on the underside, hand frantically pumping away at his cock. Percival’s hips stuttered and jerked a little, before he moaned as he came into Cornelius open waiting mouth, some dribbling down the corner where he failed the catch it, the fey moaning himself as he swallowed it down when Percival was finished, sucking slightly on the head to clean the remaining cum off. With a last broken moan Percival stopped recording, quickly hitting send on the video to Galahad, he tossed the phone to the side slightly, moving Cornelius back so he was sat with his legs spread, kissing him eagerly, Cornelius happily kissing in return following the guidance. With a quick flick of the wrist his wings were gone as he laid back upon the pile of pillows, legs spread, watching as Percival’s pulled from the kiss, slowly kissing and stroking his way down the Fey’s body.

Percival let his hands explore the Fey’s body, stroking under the oversized sweater, shoving it up slowly to expose his perky little breasts while he left gentle kisses on his exposed stomach. He slowly made his way towards Cornelius’ wet sex, cheeks going pink at how wet the Fey’s panties already were. Cornelius whimpered when he felt Percival’s tongue run along the seams of his folds, over his clothed clit. His hands frantically searched for the phone, quickly gripping it and looking over the chat. Galahad had already responded the video, and typed back

** _Be a good little slut for him like you would daddy, such a good boy <3_ **

Just seeing those words typed did things to Cornelius as he squirmed under Percival’s attention. Percival had pulled his panties to the side and began lapping at his cunt, tongue stroking broad licks over his folds, dipping in slightly to tease him before he’d come up and suck on the clit. His touch drove Cornelius wild, hips twitching in pleasure as he hit record, filming as Percival teased his cunt with his tongue. Soft shallow panting moans left Cornelius, who eventually managed to breath out, speaking to the camera

“He’s so good daddy, treats me so good!...Ah! Hnm fuck miss you so much daddy!” Cornelius rolled his hips into the pleasure, earning him a chuckle as Percival wrapped his lips around his clit, sucking roughly as a finger pushed into him. Cornelius stopped the recording, sending it knowing well he wouldn’t be able to film easily with how much he squirmed. His head already thrown back; eyes rolled in pleasure

“To say you don’t know what you’re doing you’re really good at eating my pussy out” Cornelius panted out, lacing his fingers into Percival’s hair, whimpering as a second finger joined the first. Percival chuckled lowly

“Thanks baby, what can I say I like to do my research” he added, before spreading the fingers inside, stretching him open as he returned to teasing Cornelius clit. His tongue lapped at the folds, occasionally slipping inside pushing against his fingers as they fingered Cornelius roughly, the wet gush of slick following him out with each thrust, the sound filling the empty space that Cornelius panting, whining moans weren’t already occupying. Cornelius back was arching off of the pillows and the floor as a third finger pushed roughly inside his pussy, his hips squirming and grinding against the intrusion

“Percival- fuck I’m gonna cum! Please let me cum!” His voice was breaking as he pleaded, only for him to whimper loudly as Percival’s hand stilled and his tongue moved from teasing his clit. His sob of displeasure was real until he saw Percival grabbing the phone again as he sat up, recording Cornelius as his fingers picked up speed again.

“Look at our good boy, losing it on just my fingers” Percival’s voice was laced with his nerves, but it wasn’t any less dirty as Cornelius keened, moaning and writhing on the fingers that rapidly moved inside him. He was very quickly brought back to the high that he was

“Fuck fuck please let me cum tell me I can cum!! Please!!” He sobbed out desperately, hips bucking wildly

“Alright you can cum baby but know that went you do I’m going to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk” it was less of a threat and more of a promise which drove Cornelius over the edge, crying out in pleasure as he gushed around the fingers, body seizing with pleasure. His body dropped back into the pillows when he finished, boneless and blissed out as Percival finished recording, sending the video off

“Now, how do I put this thing on?” Cornelius looked up to see Percival holding the cock ring

“Fuck it don’t need it, just raw me hard” came Cornelius response, earning him a shrug from Percival, before he felt Percival drag him down from the mountain of pillows he was laid on, his face decorated with confusion

“Well I need somewhere to balance the phone if I’m gonna film you. So, get on your hands and knees” Percival set the camera to be front facing, resting it propped up where Cornelius once laid so that they both fit nicely into view. Cornelius did as he was told, rolling off his back easing himself slowly onto shaking knees, where he pulled the jumper he had been wearing off entirely, before resting back on his hands. He grinned as Percival hit record and moaned softly when rough hands grabbed his hips

“Ready baby?”

“Yes please, fuck me hard, ruin my pussy” Cornelius moaned brokenly as he felt the tip of Percival’s cock catch against his folds, rubbing against him gently. His head thrown back; he arched his hips into the stimulation. Oh _fuck, _nothing could compare to the feeling of Percival finally pushing the head inside with a broken thrust. His cunt ached around the stretch, unused for the last week, yet easily accommodating for the space it wished to carve inside of him.

“Percival-“ his eyes were crossing in pleasure as Percival slowly eased himself inside the tight wet heat, Cornelius was squeezing around him with a velvety warmth that made the Demi gods head spin. Cornelius was given no time to adjust before Percival’s hips began to thrust, strong arms keeping him in place, nails scraping into his hips as he pushed and pulled Cornelius to his solid body. Cornelius melted easily into the motions, His ass slapped against Percival’s hips, knees pushing him back into the firm stimulation rocking him to his very core. Percival took as he pleased, yanking Cornelius to his hips and sending him forward again from the power behind his thrusts, fast and quick leaving the fey bouncing in front of the camera.

Cornelius saw stars.

“Fuck- you fuck me, so good Percival make me feel so good!” Cornelius was babbling praises mindlessly, fucking out in utter bliss. He moaned as he felt Percival’s weight grow on his back, the hands on his hips moving to grip at his breasts roughly tugging and pulling on them, squeezing them as he leaned closer to Cornelius, forehead resting against his shoulder as he kissed his back. Eagerly his fingers came back to run through dishevelled purple hair, loving the broken moan that came from Percival throat as he gave in to the praises and the pleasure. His hips picked up as Cornelius scratched and tugged at the fuzzy locks, feeling his pussy clamp down around the intrusion as it spurred Percival to a faster pace. He loved seeing the debauched expression on Cornelius face, his eyes rolled back crossed with pleasure, mouth hanging open as he cried out with each thrust. Before he knew it he was going to cum again

“I’m g-gonna cum baby but you best keep fucking me, god use my pussy please” Cornelius cried out a whimper as he came, squeezing his thighs tighter together. Happily, Percival did as asked, not finished yet as he moved his head from resting on Cornelius shoulder to kiss his cheek, catching the Fey’s lips as he tilted his head to look at the Demi god. They drank each other’s moans up as they kissed, tongues rubbing together nibbling and sucking on each other’s lips. Cornelius had forgotten about the camera, but Percival knew, quickly moving a hand from Cornelius breast to pick the phone up, quickly pulling Cornelius up so he was only resting on his knees, placing the phone down below to perfectly capture his cock pounding into Cornelius pussy

“Gotta give Galahad a good view of you getting ruined baby, wanna let him see your pretty cunt get stuffed” Percival kissed Cornelius shoulder as he went back to thrusting up onto the fey in earnest, quickly chasing his own orgasm. Percival’s moan was cut off as he felt fingers probing where their bodies met, watching as Cornelius was coming undone a second time.

It did something fierce to his ego as he watched Cornelius’ fingers rubbing at his clit, chasing his own pleasure at the pace which Percival took his.

“Cum- I’m gonna cum, oh god Percival. I’m gonna cum!” he kept moaning. Two orgasms in such a short timeframe? Cornelius was on cloud nine, Percival kept fucking up into him, stretching and using his little pussy as he saw fit

“You ready? Gonna stuff you full” Percival moaned. All it took was one bite to his shoulder and some dirty talk before Cornelius was squirting again, his little body shaking from the strength of his release. He felt the contractions of his pussy attempting to milk Percival, knowing that there was nothing between him and the cock that was ruining his pussy. When Percival came he would be _filled_\- He mewled in delight when the last push sent him higher, one final thrust before he felt it. The hot rush of cum as Percival’s cock pressed deep. The warm twitch of his cock felt so sinful inside of him, painting his insides with thick ropes of cum, throbbing with each shot that left it. By the time Percival was done using his pussy, Cornelius was plaint Against him unable to hold himself up. He watched lazily as Percival stopped the phone recording, sending the video before he kissed Cornelius cheek gently. The gentle panting filled the room as they came down from their orgasmic high, kissing each other quickly, sweetly. The angle was odd, but neither seemed to mind too much as they came back to themselves.

“Ready? I’m gonna pull out now” Percival whispered into his ear softly. Cornelius nodded, whimpering as Percival pulled out, satisfied at the small dribble of cum that followed. Percival gently moved them back into the pillows, curled so he was spooning Cornelius, burying his nose into the golden locks.

“I love you” Cornelius mumbled softly, snuggling back against his chest, grabbing his phone so he could wait for Galahad’s reactions

“Love you too” Percival mumbled in return, arms wrapped around Cornelius’ waist, head resting against his shoulder as he dropped back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my filth! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and some Kudos! If you're just here for the porn please consider reading the main story! Thank you again so much!!  
if you want to know about updates or want to support my work even more all details can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
